


A Thousand Lifetimes

by awhippedrobot



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soft Hwang Hyunjin, Soft Seo Changbin, i hope you like it bud, they love one another, this is inspired by a song, this shit is so soft yo, this was for yuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhippedrobot/pseuds/awhippedrobot
Summary: Nerves are expected the night before a wedding.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46
Collections: Be Kind: Rewind! | SKZ 90s Fic Fest





	A Thousand Lifetimes

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be soft, so I hope I got that across.  
> The song that helped me along, and gave me this idea aka my prompt song was -- [Semi-Charmed Life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=beINamVRGy4&ab_channel=RHINO).

While Hyunjin laid there quietly in his separate bed, he wondered how Changbin was fairing just down the hall. The hotel they were staying in had dim lights in the hallway and rather air tight doors, meaning that no light was getting into his pitch black room from out there. There were no sounds to be heard either, just the whirling of the air conditioning to keep his room at a moderate temperature. It was odd to him, truthfully, that he had to use the air conditioning in the middle of the winter. Though he did suppose it partly made sense with all the people who were using the heat, and they were a few floors up. So of course the heat would pool into his room rendering it a boiling temperature until he turned on the cool air. 

Despite the cool air, however, he found himself tossing and turning. His stomach churning itself with anxiety as he laid there, desperately willing his mind to cease and his body to be lulled to sleep. His mind was racing, his body felt hot despite the cool air gently fanning against him as he kicked his blankets off in a desperate attempt to get comfortable. Just as he was about to give up, exasperatedly pushing his long black hair out of his face, there was a soft rap at his door. He leaned up onto his elbows, staring at the door before he pushed himself up, and walked over, opening the door slightly. 

Much to his surprise Changbin was standing there clad in only his boxers and a tank top, staring at him intently with an almost sad look on his tired face. They stood there in silence for a moment, taking in the state of one another. 

“Can’t sleep either?” Hyunjin inquired, his voice hushed as if it would wake everyone on the floor if he spoke. Changbin shook his head, rubbing his right eye with the back of his hand. The taller man moved out of the way, allowing Changbin to walk inside of his room. He stumbled through the darkness once Hyunjin shut the door until his legs met the bed, and he allowed himself to fall into the softness of it. 

Hyunjin followed behind, slowly making his way back to his own bed as well, crawling back into it. Once their eyes slightly adjusted they continued to stare at one another, until Changbin slowly crawled up toward Hyunjin, pulling the blanket over both of them and resting his head on the other man's chest. Hyunjin stayed quiet, carding his long fingers through the man's shaggy hair. 

“Isn’t it considered bad luck for us to see one another the night before the wedding?” Changbin chuckled against Hyunjin’s chest, lifting his head up to look at the taller man. 

“Yeah, but have we ever followed the rules?” He leaned up to gently place his lips to his soon to be husband's plush ones. 

“Good point.” They both laughed lightly, their arms and legs tangling together as they got more comfortable in the massive hotel room bed. “Are you ready for tomorrow?” Hyunjin kissed his fiance's forehead, running his fingers through his hair again. 

Changbin took a moment, mulling over his own thoughts. Of course he was ready, he had been ready from the day he realized he was in love with Hyunjin before they had even begun dating. He had been ready for this day for as long as he could remember. From the first time they stayed up all night laughing at horrible movies that played in the early hours on television, to the first time they had a real argument. He had never second guessed any of it, and he knew that this day would come. He knew he’d be nervous but happy. He knew that he would get the chance to spend the rest of his life with the clumsy, loving, goofy man he had his head pressed against. 

“I’ve always been ready.” Changbin smiled, kissing Hyunjins shirt-covered chest before looking up at him. “We’ve been in love for so long, how could I not be?” He rested his chin on his own hand as he made eye contact with the beautiful man before him. 

“I’m glad we did it this way, you know?” 

“Hm?” 

“Falling in love first, then deciding to be together. It just seems right that way.” 

“It does.” 

  
  


Sleep found them easier it seemed, when they were together. The early morning sunlight that eventually filtered in through the sheer curtains waking them up enough to realize they should separate. After a few moments of soft sleepy kissing, Changbin pulled himself away and made his way to his own room so that he would be found there, and not with his future husband. There wasn’t much to be said between them, they were both calm now, ready for what was to come. They had waited years for this day, it seemed. Though to both of them it was inevitable. Hyunjin found himself thinking back on when he had first really begun to get to know Changbin, when they were both in college at some awkward frat party with their friends. 

He thought about how he had been asking Chan what song was blasting loudly in the background, only to hear simultaneously ‘semi-charmed life’ and ‘ _ I’m going to marry him _ ’. He thought about the way he looked up to meet Changbin’s eyes. The way he had probably looked so scared, like a shocked animal standing in the road when headlights hit him. Though he wasn’t afraid of those words, no, he was just stunned that someone who wasn’t dating him. Someone he wasn’t even sure he would date, was so adamant. So sure, and honest about how he felt. It was almost comforting that someone could feel that way about him, about another person in general. Though now, as he laid there in his bed, pushing his hair out of his face, he understood that too. 

There was never going to be anyone else, there never could have been. From the very first moments they began to bond, they were both doomed in the best way. Doomed to spend every day for the rest of their lives like this, and he was glad they both felt it now too. Glad that in a few hours he would walk down the aisle wearing his beautifully tailored white suit toward the man that had promised him time and time again to love him until time ran out. 

  
  


\---

  
  


Hyunjin felt his tears stinging his eyes, begging them not to fall as he watched Changbin read off his vows. He hadn’t thought it would hit him so easily, he had cried three times already and his eyes were tired of it, but his heart was just  _ so full.  _ He swallowed hard, reluctantly moving his hand up again to use the tissue to dab at the tears spilling from his eyes, a throaty wet laugh escaping him as his very soon to be husband continued. 

“I’ve promised to love you and care for you as long as we live, that’s a given. But I want you to know, more than anything, that I won’t just do that in this lifetime. I’ll do it in the next. I’ll do it in a hundred life times, no… a thousand lifetimes or more. I’ll love you, care for you, support you, and carry you when you need. I’ll grow with you, and grow old with you. I’ll forgive you and love you in spite of all the bad days we are bound to have. I told you I’d marry you, and here we are, we made it. We’ll keep making it as long as we are together. So never forget I love you, I always have, and I’ll love you in all our lives together, I promise.” Changbin finished with his own tears streaming down his face, his voice breaking as he spoke. They looked at one another, and the messes they already were, everything else blurry and forgotten in the background. They were in love, they were together, they were happy. 


End file.
